BETWEEN
by kimfreakming
Summary: Jangan kucilkan orang-orang tidak sempurna yang ada di dunia ini. Karena mereka juga berhak mendapat perlakuan yang sama selayaknya orang normal.


**BETWEEN**

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

.

Hidupku berantakan setelah dokter mendiagnosis aku menderita _skizofrenia,_ penyakit psikis yang mungkin menakutkan bagi sebagian orang. Impianku hancur karena banyaknya bisik-bisik yang mengendalikan pikiranku, aku seratus persen sadar. Namun pengaruh bisikan-bisikan tak kasat mata itu terlalu kuat mengendalikan diriku. Aku tak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi, beraktifitas seperti kebanyakan orang normal lagi. Pengaruh bisikan itu begitu kuat sehingga dokter terpaksa harus mengisolasikan aku di kamar terpencil di rumah sakit jiwa, karena pernah suatu hari, aku menyakiti ibuku sendiri sampai-sampai beliau harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Penyakitku terlalu beresiko. Bisikan ini bahkan tak segan mencelakakan diriku sendiri.

Hari-hari aku lewati di kamar terpencilku. Sendirian, hanya ditemani bisikan aneh yang silih berganti bicara. Seperti layaknya sebuah forum tengah melaksanakan rapat akbar. Ramai-ramai suara di pikiranku, membuatku seperti berada di tengah keramaian tapi nyatanya aku sendirian. Aku kesepian. Pernah juga suatu hari, saking tidak kuatnya akan bisikan-bisikan ini aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku sendiri. Aku benturkan terus kepalaku pada dinding kamar, maksudku agar suara itu hilang. Tapi, yang kudengar hanyalah suara tawa orang-orang yang memenuhi pikiranku. Mungkin mereka mentertawakanku, karena aku payah. Ya, payah.

Awalnya hidupku normal, sangat normal malah. Aku sangat menikmati kehidupan bahagiaku. Sampai, aku mendengar kabar bahwa aku dipecat tanpa sebab, padahal selama ini aku merasa kinerjaku cukup bagus. Tepat di hari yang sama, aku mengetahui fakta bahwa ayahku kecelakaan pesawat saat akan menemui _klien_ nya di Jepang sana. Betapa terpukulnya aku saat mengetahui fakta bahwa salah satu orang yang aku sayang, yang aku jadikan panutan pergi meninggalkanku selama-lamanya. Aku semakin terpukul saat tahu bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi mendiang ayahku jatuh di samudera pasifik, bisa dibayangkan apa jasad ayahku teridentifikasi atau tidak. Semenjak hari itu, aku terus menutup diriku dari dunia luar, terus melamun, merenung. Itu terus menerus menjadi rutinitasku, hingga tanpa sadar suara aneh mulai menghampiri pikiranku. Aku terus-terusan mengikuti perintah dari bisikan di kepalaku. Ibuku yang awalnya biasa saja pun mulai curiga akan perubahan sikapku. Bagaimana tidak curiga? Aku bahkan selalu kepergok ibuku saat aku tengah berjalan layaknya robot. Suara di pikiranku mengatakan jika aku berjalan seperti robot maka katak raksasa di luar rumah tak akan masuk kedalam dan memakanku.

Berakhirlah aku disini, di rumah sakit jiwa, tempatku yang sebenarnya. Awalnya ibu hanya memeriksakanku pada psikolog. Lalu disana aku ditanyai beragam pertanyaan yang memicu suara di pikiranku memberontak, suara itu menyuruhku agar aku memukul kepala ibuku keras-keras agar psikolog itu berhenti berbicara hal yang membuatku pusing, aku lakukan perintah suara itu, ibuku pingsan dan langsung dirujuk ke rumah sakit. Aku ketakutan, aku baru saja memukul ibuku. Aku takut sekali sekarang, aku langsung mengikuti ibuku menuju rumah sakit. Kemudian, psikolog itu langsung menarik lenganku untuk masuk ruangan dokter. Akan diapakan aku? Apa aku akan dibalas atas perbuatanku kepada ibu? Ternyata benar, aku bertemu seorang dokter. Beliau mempersilakan aku untuk duduk. Syukurlah beliau tak banyak mengoceh seperti psikolog tadi. Jujur saja aku sudah pusing atas ocehan psikolog tadi. Tapi dokter tadi langsung menyuntikku, setelah disuntik aku luar biasa lemas, kemudian pingsan. Tak kurasakan apapun lagi selain kegelapan yang menyapa.

Saat sadar, aku melihat senyuman manis tersungging di belah bibir ibuku. Ibuku sudah siuman, aku luar biasa senang. Langsung saja aku terjang ibuku dengan sebuah pelukan, syukurlah bisikan itu tidak datang disaat seperti ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf sebetulnya pada ibuku atas kejadian tadi, ibuku bilang kepalanya tak apa hanya masih sedikit pusing. Aku terus-terusan merasa bersalah jadinya. Lalu dokter tadi datang membawa kabar yang menurutku sangat buruk. Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari. Dokter tadi bilang aku menderita _skizofrenia_ kurang lebih sekitar 4 minggu lalu. Aku masih belum bisa menerima, lagipula siapa yang ingin menderita penyakit jiwa. Akupun tak ingin bahkan tak pernah sekalipun aku menerka atau bahkan mengharapkan. Takdir Tuhan mungkin memang yang terbaik.

Aku kembali teringat masa-masa sulitku saat pertama tahu bahwa aku mengidap _skizofrenia_ semuanya kurasa tak ingin kuingat kembali, itu sangat buruk sampai tak ingin kuingat. Sejak didiagnosis menderita penyakit itu, aku terpaksa harus menghuni kamar di ujung lorong. Aku sendirian disini, tanpa ibuku, apalagi ayahku. Aku rindu keluargaku dulu.

Hari ini seperti biasa terus diadakan terapi jalan rutin, tujuannya agar pikiran para pasien dapat segar kembali dan sedikit-sedikit bisikan itu hilang, aku juga merasakan manfaatnya. Tapi, setelah terapi jalan berakhir bisikan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi memenuhi isi pikiranku, kemudian dokter selalu datang tepat disaat aku benar-benar putus asa.

Hariku terus seperti ini, membosankan. Hari ini ibuku ulang tahun. Tapi aku sama sekali belum mendapat kunjungan darinya, tidak biasanya ibuku seperti ini, aku mencoba berpikir positif mungkin saja ibu lupa, kata dokter yang menanganiku berpikir positif dapat mengurangi bisikan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Sampai esok pun, ibu tak juga mengunjungiku di kamarku, apa mungkin ibu lupa arah menuju kamarku? Aku hanya tertawa-tawa. Kata dokter juga, tertawa dapat menghilangkan stres. Hingga salah satu penjaga menghampiriku, membawa kabar yang sama sekali tak ingin aku dengar disaat bisikan itu tak menghampiriku, disaat aku bahagia. Aku tak ingin dengar, penjaga itu bilang ibuku telah tiada. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tak mengunjungiku. Sejahat apakah aku dulu sehingga Tuhan memberiku cobaan yang sangat memberatkanku. Aku kesepian ditinggal ayahku, sekarang ibuku juga ikut menyusul ayahku. Pagi itu aku memaksa penjaga mengeluarkanku, aku ingin melihat ibuku untuk yang terakhir kali. Pagi itu, aku ditemani penjaga dan dokter mengunjungi makam ibuku. Makam itu sepertinya masih baru, karena bunga-bunga disana juga masih terlihat segar.

Kemudian dokter membuka mulut, katanya ibu akan mengunjungiku lusa kemarin tapi pusing yang amat sangat mendera kepalanya. Tak kuat menahan pusing itu, ibu pingsan sampai ada seorang tetangga yang memergoki ibu. Kemudian ibu dirujuk ke rumah sakit. Pendarahan di dalam kepalanya sudah amat parah, mungkin karena aku pukul waktu itu. Kemudian aku langsung memukul-mukul kepalaku sambil meraung-raung meneriakan nama ibu. Sungguh aku ingin meminta maaf dengan sangat menyesal karena telah memukul kepala ibu waktu itu. Semuanya salah bisikan ini, itu sebabnya aku memukul-mukul kepalaku.

Sehari setelah berkunjung ke makam ibu, aku meminta izin dokter untuk keluar kamar. Jenuh sekali terus-terusan tinggal di dalam sini. Aku berniat mengunjungi bagian khusus penyandang _disleksia_. Mereka sangat teratur, koridornya pun sangat tenang. Saat aku tengah melihat-lihat sekeliling, kurasa aku menabrak seseorang. Benar, seseorang itu adalah pria berwajah manis. Ia terduduk di lantai dingin koridor sambil meringis. Sejenak aku terpesona akan kecantikan wajah pria di hadapanku ini. Aku berinisiatif mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Kemudian dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Senyuman itu, akan selalu kuingat. Semenjak insiden itu, bisikan di kepalaku perlahan hilang karena aku terus membayangkan manisnya senyuman itu. Diam-diam aku berharap agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya kembali, di lain waktu mungkin?

Kemudian aku bertanya pada dokterku nama orang tersebut dan aku jelaskan ciri-ciri orang tersebut. Kemudian dokter langsung tersenyum dan menerka. Namanya Jeon Wonu, penyandang _disleksia_. Sungguh miris, orang sepertinya juga mengalami ketidakberuntungan sepertiku.

Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya, lewat perantaraan dokter aku memintanya bertemu denganku. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya. Kemudian di siang hari yang cerah aku bertemu dengannya, bukan. Maksudku, dipertemukan oleh dokter. Aku tersenyum saat melihat mata rubahnya dan dia tersenyum malu-malu kemudian menunduk, betapa manisnya dia.

Kemudian kami terus mengobrol, walaupun bicaranya terbata-bata, aku mencoba memahaminya, sebagaimana ia memahamiku. Ia tak pernah merasa takut di dekatku, padahal ia tahu bahwa aku seorang _skizo_ yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menyakitinya. Kurasa kami bisa saling mengisi, mengisi kekurangan masing-masing. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu berbasa-basi, kalau aku tertarik, aku akan langsung menyatakan cintaku pada orang itu. Dan Wonu lah orang itu, orang yang selama ini aku tunggu untuk mengisi kekosongan jiwaku. Kurasa ia bisa membantuku sembuh dari penyakitku, dan kurasa aku juga bisa membantunya membaca sedikit demi sedikit.

Kisahku memang tak semanis kisah di negeri antah berantah sana, tapi kisahku adalah kisah yang harus aku buat sendiri, aku atur sedemikian rupa, kemudian aku jalani. Karena aku percaya takdir Tuhan tak pernah mengecewakan. Buktinya, walau berbagai macam kesedihan menimpaku. Tapi Tuhan mengirimkan beribu kebahagiaan lewat seorang Jeon Wonu, pengisi kekosongan jiwaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm back with new story, maaf banget aku belum bisa apdet ff HIL belum ada hidayah(?) yang datang. Kemudian aku buat ff ini, rencananya tadi aku mau buat naskah untuk pementasan teater di sekolahku. Eh malah buat ff, hihih. Seperti biasa, aku minta kritik dan saran kakak. Terimakasih~

 _21 JAN 2017_


End file.
